


Some Things Are Not Replaceable

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, references to pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Rapunzel asks her parents a question.





	Some Things Are Not Replaceable

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "I was wondering why Rapunzel's parents didn't have any other children. I understand that they are mourning the lost of their daughter, but they do have a duty to their kingdom. Maybe they can't have anymore kids?"

Rapunzel had been back in Corona with her family for about a year, when she finally asked her mother a question she found that she was quite curious about the answer. She had been gone for almost twenty years, most of which, if not, all of that time, her mother still in childbearing age… why did her parents not have another child? 

She had asked at a family dinner that was just herself and her mother and father. 

“How come you didn’t have any more children while I was… um… in a tower, growing long hair?” Rapunzel asked.

Her parents looked at each other and smiled at her.

“I mean, aren’t you still able to bear children, mom?” she continued.

Her mother gave her a warm smile, nodding. 

“I am still able to bear children, dear, yes, but given that I fell ill while I carried you, our doctors advised against another pregnancy. And since we were already under emotional stress from losing you, it possibly would not have been conducive to a successful pregnancy,” her mother explained. 

Rapunzel understood her, nodding. 

“We also felt like another child would have been replacing you. And, dear, you are not replaceable. You are Princess Rapunzel of Corona, born nearly 20 years ago. You are a very unique person. Any child we could have had would not have been able to replace you at all. And it certainly would not have made your loss any better,” her mother continued, a hint of sadness in her voice. “Another child would have been an empty victory. We would have had an heir, sure, but you were still out there somewhere. We wanted you back.”

Her father finally spoke up speaking softly, “We also believed in our hearts that you’d be returned to us.”

Rapunzel nodded, whispering her thanks for the answer. While her parents went back to their food, she quickly wiped her eyes with her napkin.


End file.
